


Java Chips.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Reader, Coffee Shops, College, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Reader Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Iwaizumi had just about given up on finding his soulmate. It seemed like everyone around him had found theirs, and yet here he was, almost ready to graduate college without so much as a date to look forward to.And yet, he finds himself crushing on the barista at his favorite cafe, despite his fear of them might not being his soulmate.Good thing he has a wingman like Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	Java Chips.

**Author's Note:**

> he/him pronouns used for reader  
*both reader and iwaizumi are 18+  
*the amazing and wonderful coffee shop au  
also paired with soulmate au!!  
___  
soulmate au where you and your soulmate have matching tattoos  
___

"Did you get the rubric for our psychology project?" Iwaizumi asked, taking a step forward as the line moved up. 

Oikawa looked up from his phone only for a moment to answer his friend, "Yeah it's in my bag, do you need it?" He questioned. 

"Not right now," He was looking forward as he spoke, "But later yes, I lost mine." 

The brunet nodded, "Why do we even come to this coffee shop anyways?" He asked suddenly, looking over at his friend intently. 

Iwaizumi tensed, "Because I like it? Why the fuck does it matter?" He added defensively as they walked forward in line. 

"There is literally one on campus less than five minutes from our dorms, this one is a ten-minute walk away," Oikawa whined. 

Then he noticed it. 

His best friend kept acting like his staring wasn't noticeable. It was the barista at the counter. He kept glancing up from his phone to look at the [color]-haired male there. 

"Oooooh Iwa-chan," He chimed in a sing-song voice, "He's cute, I didn't know you had some ulterior motive for coming all this way for a latte." He grinned as he saw Iwaizumi's ears start to turn red, "Want me to help you get his number? I'll be your wingman." Oikawa added as he slung an arm around his shoulders. 

"Shut up, I don't need your help with anything, and you've got it wrong." Iwaizumi said trying to sound indifferent to his friend's words.

The former setter was going to say something, but it was their turn in line and you beat him to it. 

"Good morning!" You beamed and noticed who it was, "Would you like your usual Iwaizumi-san?" 

"Yes, thank you." Iwaizumi replied, a smile forming on his face that didn't get by Tooru. 

You nodded and wrote down the abbreviations for his regular mocha latte with java chips, and you didn't even have to tell him the total, he already passed you a crisp $5 bill. 

When he was handed back the change, Iwaizumi didn't hesitate to place it in the tip jar and stepped away for Oikawa could order. 

Before you could greet Oikawa in the same cheerful manner, he spoke up, "Hey Iwa-chan, you should go wait for your drink over there." He said with a smirk, gesturing to where the drinks came from a few feet away.

Iwaizumi gave him a skeptical look, but knew he couldn't argue with him in public, and especially not in front of you, "Whatever." He said and walked away. 

"Good morning, what can I get you?" You asked Oikawa once he turned back to you. 

He grinned and leaned forward over the counter, "I'll take a caramel macchiato with your phone number for Iwa-chan over there." He said confidently, eyes lighting up when he saw you falter while writing on the cup and start to blush. 

"U-Uh, I could get fired if I did that..." You mumbled, but Oikawa noted that you technically didn't say no. "What is the name for the drink?" 

Oikawa smiled and nodded, "Oikawa, and that's too bad. You're cute and he thinks so too." 

It was hard for you to meet his stare after saying something like that to you. You told him the total for his drink and he handed you the exact change. 

"It's the shop's policy," You said as you handed him his receipt, "But could you tell him I think he's cute too? Even if I can't give him my number?" You asked meeting his stare now. You were beyond embarrassed. 

Iwaizumi started coming to the coffee shop you worked at for a little over two months now, and you instantly thought he was cute the first time you saw him. And you would be lying if you hadn't started crushing on him and the short small talk you two would exchange when it wasn't busy. 

"Of course!" Oikawa beamed and practically bounced over to where Iwaizumi stood at a table with his drink. 

he had been suspicious about Oikawa ever since he found out he may have a thing for you. 

There was a scowl on his face as the brunet approached, "What are you so happy about?" 

"Oh you know," He said lazily, "Just happy knowing I am the best-est friend you have and found out that mister barista over there thinks you're cute." He mused with a smug grin. 

Iwaizumi blushed brightly at that, and before he could snap something at the brunet beside him, he heard you from the counter. He looked over at you, there wasn't anyone in line now since they had come with the last wave of the morning rush, and you were giggling at them. 

When you noticed he was looking at you, you blushed just as brightly as they did, quickly going to see if someone's bagel was done being toasted. 

"What did you say to him?!" Hajime hissed at his friend as they walked out of the café's doors. 

Oikawa grinned, "Oh you know, since I couldn't get his number for you, I told him you thought he was cute," Iwaizumi looked so embarrassed, and Oikawa loved it, "But he didn't say he didn't want to give you his number, just that it was store policy that he couldn't and since he couldn't give you his number, he told me to tell you that he thought you were cute too!" 

"Bastard," Hajime mumbled, taking a sip of his still too hot drink and wincing as it burned his tongue. 

"You love me." Oikawa chimed in reply. 

There was a wash of silence between the two for a moment. The psychology class that they shared didn't start for about twenty more minutes, so they had time to kill as they waited outside the classroom until the previous class was finished. 

"So..." Oikawa started, "What do you know about [Name]-chan?" 

"Don't call him that." Iwaizumi said quickly, too quickly for his own liking. 

"Oooo, Iwa-chan, already partial I see to him, huh?" He mused, "But seriously, tell me about him." 

Hajime sighed, he knew there was no way he would be able to get out of this since Oikawa would continue to pester him about the subject. So he caved. 

"Nothing much," He started, "What I do know is that he's two years younger, so he just started college, but he's a part-time student, which is why I never see him on campus. I know that his favorite part of working at the café is the fact he gets free drinks when he clocks out for the day." He smiled a little remembering how you went on and on about it, "He's a [major preference] major, and that's really it. Any other time we talk it's just about random stuff, like current events so." 

"He sounds nice," Tooru replied honestly, smiling at his friend, "I mean it, I'm glad you're crushing on him, it's cute to see you get all mushy over a boy." 

Iwaizumi shot him a glare but was thankful he wasn't actually making fun of him. 

"Yeah, yeah," He waved his hand at him, "But you do know now I can't face him ever again because of the little stunt you pulled." 

"Yes you can, and you will," Oikawa stated, "You will and I will find a way for you to get his number so you stop staring and actually take him on a date." 

"Like I would even be able to do that, I'll most likely make a fucking fool of myself before I could even ask him." 

Oikawa laughed at this, "You're probably right, but you still should. He could be your soulmate and you can't pass that up." 

As a reflex, Iwaizumi put a hand over his chest where his soulmate mark was. The thought of you being his soulmate didn't even cross his mind, he was just captivated by you. He was even way too deep in this little crush he had, it didn't matter if you were his soulmate or not. 

"I didn't think of that." He remarked. 

"Of course you didn't." Tooru sighed and turned as the classroom door opened and the previous class slowly started to filter out. 

Hajime rolled his eyes and entered the classroom as soon as the last student left, leaving Oikawa in the hallway. 

\-- 

Maybe Oikawa was right, what if you were his soulmate. 

Iwaizumi stared at his mark in the mirror. He had just gotten out of the shower, so the edges of the mirror were foggy from the hot steam, but his mark stood out sharply in the glass. 

His mark was the Hercules constellation. Just dots where the stars would be and a thin line connecting the dots to show off the constellation. He has always like his soulmate mark, since it just seemed so special, especially to be over the middle of his chest where his heart was. 

What if you held the same mark? 

Iwaizumi thought it could be possible since he's unconsciously picked up on the fact that your mark is obviously not on your arms or neck because of your uniform being a short-sleeved shirt. Of course, your mark could be on your leg or back or something, but there was the comfort knowing that there's a possibility. 

Quickly, Iwaizumi changed and headed to his room to start on some of his homework. 

Though he was trying so hard to concentrate on the assignment the sat untouched in front of him but all Hajime could think about was you. He knew he was in deep because it's never been this bad before. When he had that little crush on Oikawa in middle school he never was plagued by images and scenarios of you and him. From what it would be like to go shopping with you, and if you were a night owl or an early bird, and just maybe he would like to think that your head oiled fit just right under his chin. 

But there was the fact that his crush on Oikawa instantly stopped when they showed each other their soulmate marks in their first year of high school and found that Oikawa's didn't match his. It was a crown in his left hip. And with you, he wasn't worried at all about his mark and whether or not yours matched his.

He has to do something about this soon. 

\--

"Good morning!" You beamed at the next customer, your smile faltering when you realized it was Iwaizumi's friend from yesterday, "Oikawa, wasn't it? What can I get you?" You asked in a polite manner. 

The brunet grinned at you, "I was going to ask for your number again, but I know it would be a no," You hesitated but nodded, "Right, so I'll take a medium vanilla latte," You started writing down the order, "... and really," Oikawa lowered his voice and leaned towards you across the counter, "if there is any way I can set you and Iwa-chan up, please let me know, it's getting really really annoying." 

You blushed at his words, "Will that be all?" He nodded and you rang up his order after you handed him his change, you quickly wrote something down on the back of his receipt and gave him a smile, "Have a good day." 

Oikawa waited until after he got his latte and left the cafe before looking at the note you left him. 

I get off at noon. 

The brunet grinned and glanced down at his watch. It was only ten, so he had two hours before he would meet up with you. 

Oikawa was determined to help Iwaizumi out. He knew his childhood friend was always looking out for him throughout the years, even if he claimed he could care less about 'shitty-kawa', so maybe he could show some of his affection towards the brute male by setting him up. Plus it was so painfully obvious they were so into each other. 

The hours seemed to fly by as Oikawa found himself waiting just outside the cafe for you to get off. 

“Hi,” A small voice said from behind, making the brunet turn around. 

”Hey [Name]-San,” Oikawa said with a bright smile, “Where did you want to head to?” 

“My dorm, I have a class in a few hours and I need a shower. I’ll talk to you on the way,” You said easily, even if you were a little nervous walking next to the male. 

"Great!" The brunet beamed, "Thanks by the way, for talking with me. I mean, Iwa-chan has it bad for you and I just want to know if he really has a chance." He said simply, getting straight to the point. 

You blushed brightly at his words but tried your best to keep it cool, "R-Right, well when you asked for my phone number yesterday, my boss gets really weird about that kind of stuff. A girl got yelled at right after I started working there for flirting with a customer, and I didn't want that to happen to me." You said quickly, you felt as if you needed to give him an explanation. 

"Oh yeah I figured it was something along those lines, it's no biggie," Oikawa said with a grin, "You never did say if Iwaizumi had a chance." 

You looked down at your feet, not needing to look up to know where you were going, "I-I'd like to have a chance with him," You started quietly, "He's cute and he seems so sweet, and God, his arms are literally so amazing," You couldn't help but gush and redden at your own fawning. 

You were relieved that Oikawa laughed brightly at your comment. 

"But," You said unsurely, making Oikawa look at you sharply, "He's older than me, and I'm really inexperienced when it comes to dating, I think I would make a fool of myself before I even got a chance." 

"Before you put yourself down anymore," The taller male chastized slightly, "Why don't you let me set the two of you up and let Iwaizumi be the judge of that?" 

You bit your lip and looked up at him a bit shyly, "You'd do that?" 

Oikawa flashed you a bright smile, "Anything to make my best friend happy." 

The two of you walked in silence for a bit longer until you reached the undergraduate dorm building. 

"Can I get your number now to let you know the details of your date?" Oikawa asked as you fished out your student ID to unlock the door. 

"Right, of course," You said hastily as he handed over his phone to you to put in your number, "Thank you, by the way. I really don't know if I would have ever gotten the guts to just go for it despite the chance of losing my job."

"You're welcome," He said and quickly stashed his phone away when you were finished, "Plus I get bragging rights when the two of you get married because I would be the one who brought the two of you together," He beamed as you flushed cherry red. 

"D-Don't get your hopes up..." You muttered and finally found your student ID and went towards the door, "I'll see you later?" 

"Yep!" He nodded, "Oh and by the way [Name]," You looked up at your name, "Don't be too discouraged by your inexperience, Iwa-chan may just like that about you," He teased. 

"Sh-Shut up!" You bristled clearly embarrassed as you rushed into the dorm building, leaving the older male.

\- - 

Iwaizumi flushed bright red at his best friend. 

"You did what?!" He yelled. 

Oikawa sighed dramatically and waved his phone screen in front of Hajime's face, "I said, I got [Name]'s phone number for you, and I promised him that the two of you would go on a date. I thought you would be thanking me by now, not questioning me like this." 

Iwaizumi's eye twitched at the nonchalant attitude being sent his way. But.... He supposed that he really should be thanking Oikawa. 

"What do you expect me to do with this information anyway?" Iwaizumi found himself asking instead. 

"You're going to put [Name]'s phone number in your phone and you're going to let me set up a date for the two of you. Sound good? I'll make sure it's tasteful and only a little bit cheesy." 

Now it was Hajime's turn to sigh, "This is the only time I am going to let you do this. If he agrees and the date goes well, you butt out and stay out of our relationship." 

"OooOooOooo~ Already thinking that far ahead?" Oikawa teased and laughed as he dodged a pillow being thrown his way, "I'm kidding! I'll abide by your rules." 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "Thank you." 

\- - 

A few days later you got a text from Oikawa asking about your work and school schedule so that he could work around that to plan your date. 

You had Wednesdays and Thursdays off from work because they were your busiest school days, and worked until noon all the rest of the week. You also didn't have school on Saturdays and Sundays (duh), but you also had no school on Mondays which you loved. 

It took a bit, but a week and a half after your little chat with Oikawa he texted you a date and time of your and Iwaizumi's "blind" date. 

The date was supposed to take place the following Friday at 5 at the carnival that just came to town. It was cute and actually made you relax and not panic inside at thinking of the date. 

A carnival was easy and simple, and it would be really hard to mess up a date like that. The worst that could happen is if you eat too many sweets and get a stomach ache. 

Everything would be fine, that's all that you kept telling yourself leading up to the date. 

You psyched yourself up and down the day of, and you barely paid attention in class. 

You kept overthinking everything, what if he ended up not liking you, what if you did make a complete fool of yourself, what if you got lost? What if you did get sick and projectile vomit all over him? 

Most of those questions going through your mind, even though the majority of them were so far-fetched and would possibly never ever happen. 

And before you knew it, you were walking up towards the ticket stand to the carnival, quickly spotting a waiting Iwaizumi on his phone. 

He looked good, like really good. 

You were sure Oikawa must have told him about your comment on his arms because he was wearing a mint green tank top with a white number 4 on it. The color looked good on him, and his arms looked amazing in it. 

"Hi," You said a bit shyly as you approached. 

You missed the slight flush that took to Iwaizumi's cheeks as he looked you up and down, "Hey, how are you?" He asked, trying to sound as natural as possible. 

"Good, classes are a bit hectic, so this time to relax will be nice," You said honestly, "How about you? Are you and Oikawa still on good terms?" You smiled. 

"I wish we weren't on such good terms," He grumbled, but his expression softened at your laugh, "I've been well too, so, ready to go in?" He asked gesturing to the carnival behind him.

Now it was your turn to flush, and you nodded quickly. 

You were surprised how easy it was to fall into step beside Iwaizumi as you explored the stalls and food stands around the place. 

It was so easy to talk to him, to laugh with him, even just being there beside him felt like it was where you were supposed to be. 

When the night started to wind down and the carnival crowd started to thin did everything fall into place. 

The way the bright neon and fluorescent lights hit his face and what they did to his green eyes, and the look of joy made him more handsome than you've ever seen him. If it wasn't love at first sight, you were glad you took a second look. He was beautiful, and you felt yourself fall just a bit harder for just having one date with the male. 

If you only knew Iwaizumi was having the same dilemma. 

He thought he had it bad for you before, but being here on an actual date with you was an entirely different experience. 

He found you so cute and the little things he never noticed before about you stood out and he couldn't believe he waited this long to ask you out on a date. Even if it wasn't even him who set this date up. 

God, he had it so so bad. He couldn't stop watching the way you bit your lip with concentration as you tried so hard to win the ring toss game, even if this was your 4th try and you still lost. And the way you would nervously twiddle with your phone when you weren't sure what to say or do. He would have normally thought such a twitch would be annoying, but he found it endearing when you did it. 

He didn't even care at that point if your soulmate marks didn't match. You both fit too well for him to care about that. 

"So," Iwaizumi said as you left the carnival hand-in-hand, making you scream with happiness at the simple touch, "Do you need a ride back to campus?" 

"Uh, sure, do you know where the undergraduate dorms are?" 

With a nod, Iwaizumi led you towards his car, opening the passenger door for you. 

The ride was silent, but not once did it feel uncomfortable or awkward, it just felt normal. After all, it was a busy evening with a lot of stimuli. 

Once again, when you arrived back at your dorm building, Iwaizumi hopped out of the car to rush around and open your door for you. 

"Thank you, for tonight," You said as you lingered by the car, not really wanted it to all end so soon. 

"Thank you for agreeing to Oikawa's schemes," Iwaizumi countered with a grin, "Can I ask for another date in the future?" He added with a hopeful tone. 

"I'd like that a lot," You rushed out, blushing at how eager you sounded, "I-I mean, yeah, that'd be cool." 

Iwaizumi chuckled at your innocence, "Great, so can I call or text you in the meantime?"

"'Course," You beamed. 

"Could I kiss you goodnight?" Iwaizumi asked boldly, a bit surprised himself that he actually said that. 

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that," You nodded and did much better at not sounding too, too eager. 

Iwaizumi said no more as he cupped your cheek and gently brought you into a kiss. 

It wasn't exactly how you pictured your first kiss with him, yes you did picture it many many times leading up to your date, but it wasn't like this. 

You thought it would be a simple peck on the lips, and you certainly weren't expecting him to deepen it like he did. Not that you were complaining, you thoroughly enjoyed the kiss. 

It started as a simple press of your lips, but then he tilted your head a bit to the side and easily deepened the kiss. 

You shared a few more slow and languid kisses for a while until a moan bubbled from your lips and made the two of you come to your senses. 

"I'll see you later," You said and gave him one last kiss before you skipped off towards your dorm building, this time easily fishing out your student ID to enter the building, trying not to look back at Iwaizumi as you left. 

Iwaizumi was left in a daze, lightly tracing his lips as he still felt the press of yours against him. He was already addicted from such a small taste. 

He wasn't going to let you go now. 

\- - 

You and Iwaizumi had been dating officially for a few months when it happened. 

The semester was over and you were invited to Oikawa's pool party to kick off the summer. It was as simple as that. 

You were excited to finally meet the rest of Iwaizumi's friends, as you two weren't quite ready for that before, but now it was just perfect timing. Neither of you was stressed from exams anymore, and everything between the two of you was going smoothly. Well, besides the fact that all the two of you have done so far has only been some hot makeout sessions, but that was fine, for now. 

Plus you were excited you'd finally get the chance to see Hajime without a shirt on. 

"Hey [Name]!" Oikawa said brightly as he opened the door, "I'm glad you made it! Pretty much everyone is here, so the party can really start now! Iwa-chan is already out back if you were wondering. I can't wait to introduce you to my boyfriend, he has been super excited to meet you ever since I told him about you and Iwa-chan." 

You laughed at the brunet's rambling. You easily agreed to his excitable chatter. 

You were tossed around the room by Oikawa using you as his personal show and tell as he introduced you to all his and Iwaizumi's friends before you finally made it out the back door where the pool was and where Iwaizumi was supposed to be. 

"[Name]," You smiled brightly as you saw your boyfriend climbing out of the pool to come to greet you, "I'm glad you made it alright," He said as he wrapped you up in a wet hug. 

"Ah, you're cold!" You laughed, pushing him away playfully, "How've you been? I've already been introduced to practically everyone," You said, slightly trailing off at the end as you finally realized you were faced with Iwaizumi's wonderful bare chest. 

He was truly gifted with some wonderful genes. 

Iwaizumi's pride swelled as he noticed you staring at his broad chest and rippling stomach. He definitely put extra into weight training and volleyball practice now that he had someone to show off for. Then he tensed when he realized where you were staring at his chest. 

Black ink met your eyes and you couldn't look away from Hajime's soulmark. 

"[Name]," Iwaizumi said in a panic as he noticed your eyes welling up in tears, "It doesn't matter if yours doesn't match, that doesn't matter to me," He said and cupped your face so you'd look at him, "Ok?" 

You quickly wiped your eyes, you didn't even notice you were crying until you heard Iwaizumi's soft voice. "It's-It's not that," You said giving him a watery smile, giving him a peck on his lips as his hands dropped with confusion, "I was so worried, I was so worried," You whispered, "But, I don't have to worry anymore." 

"What are you talking a-" Iwaizumi cut himself short as he watched you quickly divest yourself of your shirt, "What?" He said as his jaw dropped. 

On the same place as his chest, Iwaizumi's eyes met the familiar outline of the Hercules constellation. 

You were his soulmate. And he was yours. 

"I love you," Iwaizumi immediately said as he swept you up in his arms, "I love you I love you I love you so much," He repeated like a mantra. "God you're so beautiful and you're all mine," He said between showering your face with kisses. 

You laughed giddily, "I love you too," You admitted, "Very much, I'm so happy we match. I wasn't sure what I would do if you didn't have the same mark as I do." 

Suddenly, there was a loud cheer from behind the two of you. 

You turned to see Oikawa whistling and cheering at the two of you with a smaller redhead cheering as well beside him. 

"I told you, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa beamed, "You had nothing to worry about all those months ago, you were meant to be!" 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but agree. He should have just acted on his gut and went for it and asked you out as soon as he found the chance. But then again, the two of you were meant to come together when you were supposed to. It may have been a few months late, but now you had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter @ren_writes (owo)


End file.
